finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan
, also known as Leviatan, is a summon that appears in the Final Fantasy series. A giant sea serpent, it first appeared as a monster that swallowed the party in Final Fantasy II, and went on to become one of the most prominent summons in the series alongside Bahamut, being known by titles such as "the Sea King", or "Lord of All Waters". In the later titles of the series, Leviathan's prominence diminished as Bahamut gained more status and popularity. Leviathan's trademark attack is Tidal Wave, also known as Tsunami, which calls on a massive wave of water to damage all enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Leviathan is not present as a summon, but rather a large sea monster that consumes any ship carrying a Crystal Rod on approach to the Tower of Mysidia. His intestines are a small dungeon, containing a group of people he swallowed, including Ricard Highwind. Final Fantasy III Leviathan can be summoned by Evokers and Summoners with the Level 7 Summon Magic spell Leviath. His summon magic can also be bought at a shop in Eureka for a large expense of 60000 gil. *White summoning: Demon Eye - Instant Death if successful. *Black summoning: Cyclone - deals wind-elemental damage to all enemies. *High summoning: Tidal Wave - deals water-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy IV Leviathan plays a major role in this game, where he is titled "The Lord of All Waters". He is the king of the Eidolons that live on a parallel plane of existence in the Underworld, the Feymarch, and rules the summoned monsters with Queen Asura. He knows that Rydia of Mist was one of the last surviving Summoners. When Rydia is traveling with Cecil, Edward, and Yang to Baron on a ship, Leviathan attacks the ship and carries Rydia off into the Feymarch to protect her and train her in her abilities. Later in the game the player can enter the Feymarch and defeat Leviathan to earn him as a summon. Leviathan costs 50 MP to summon in all releases, except in the DS release where he costs 75 MP. When summoned Leviathan uses Tsunami to attack all enemies for heavy non-elemental (water-elemental in the DS version) damage. Lunar Leviathan is a boss in Palom and Porom's Lunar Trials sidequest at the Lunar Ruins in the game's ''Advance version. Defeating him earns a Grimoire that can call Lunar Leviathan to attack all enemies for a guaranteed 9,999 damage. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Leviathan is fought twice in the game, the first time he is fought he is summoned by the Mysterious Girl to battle Golbez and Fusoya in the Crystal Palace. However, he cannot be harmed and only the Girl can be defeated, after which Leviathan fades away. In the final chapter, Leviathan can be found as an optional boss in the Depths, and if defeated with Rydia in the party will come to his senses and be available to summon again. Otherwise he must be killed. Leviathan costs 50 MP to summon and uses Tidal Wave to attack all opponents. Final Fantasy V Leviathan is a Level 5 Summon that guards Istory Falls. He protects the Tablet that lies there, but the player party does not need to fight him. Instead, the party can return later to fight him. Leviathan's summon attack, Tidal Wave, is Water-elemental and costs 39 MP to use. Final Fantasy VI Leviathan appears in the ''Advance version only. In South Figaro, the player must talk to the man near the entrance to learn about an underwater creature and go to Nikeah and take the ferry. Halfway through the trip, Leviathan will attack the party. Once he is defeated, the player receives his magicite. An interesting note is that if Mog is in the party in this battle, he can learn the Water Harmony Dance, which was possible to learn only in the World of Balance in previous versions. Its sprite is a modified version of the Leviathan sprite from Final Fantasy V. His attack, Tidal Wave, deals heavy water elemental damage to all enemies. He costs 70 MP to summon and his power is 130. He teaches the following spell: *Flood x2 Leviathan gives +2 Stamina for every level. ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here The Leviathan Summon Materia is found in Wutai after Yuffie defeats Godo. It casts Tidal Wave and costs 78 MP. Leviathan was one of the summons to also appear in the game's original [[Final Fantasy VII Demo|1996 Aeris demo]] release where, for a cost of only 40 MP, Aeris could summon Leviathan into battle to use its Tsunami attack, the original name for Tidal Wave. Leviathan's spell power is equal to 4.6875x the base magic damage. There is also an item, called Leviathan Scales, which removes the fire from the cave in the Da Chao Mountain, allowing the player to enter and receive its treasures. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Leviathan returns as a water-elemental summon who can be called in battle using the appropriate Materia in this game. He uses the attack Tidal Wave as his attack, which hits all enemies. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- .]] While not appearing in the game, Leviathan is referenced as Wutai's guardian god, and a fountain of it can be seen while in Wutai. Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here. The Guardian Force Leviathan can be Drawn from NORG. If missed, it can later be drawn from Trauma in Ultimecia Castle. Leviathan is available as a Guardian Force in both of the game's demos. Leviathan's attack, Tsunami, is a Water-elemental attack that damages all enemies. He can also wash away smaller enemies, killing them instantly (otherwise known as Eject). Leviathan's summon time is 21.4s, which, according to Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost the damage to around 230% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. The damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 63 * Level / 10 + 47 + 10 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 47 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100: Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Leviathan are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here. The Eidolon Leviathan is obtained automatically at the Iifa Tree. It is taught through the Aquamarine. Only Dagger can summon Leviathan's Tsunami, which deals Water based damage to all enemies. Leviathan's spell power is equal to 59 plus the total number of Aquamarines in the party's inventory, and summoning him costs 42 MP. In the game's story, it is explained by Eiko that the summoner tribe failed to summon Leviathan correctly and so sealed him away inside the Iifa Tree, using Carbuncle as the seal. Dagger rushes to find Leviathan and unseal him in the hopes of saving her mother from Kuja's attack, but when she obtains him, she realizes she can't use him to save Brahne since she is currently with her fleet of ships. Tetra Master *Card 065 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium ''Final Fantasy X While not appearing as a summon in ''Final Fantasy X, it can be found outside the Monster Arena as a living statue. ''Final Fantasy XI Leviathan appears in ''Final Fantasy XI as one of the six celestial avatars. He represents the water element. The job class Summoner can unlock the "spell" Leviathan upon completion of the quest "Trial By Water". Alternatively, a brave low-level Summoner may go on the quest "Trial Size Trial By Water" and defeat Leviathan in a battle alone rather than in a group. He retains his trademark move, Tidal Wave as his Astral Flow ability. He was a great sea serpent who used to terrorize the Gugru Sea, in protest of the development of sea commerce. All attempts to defeat him failed, until a war hero named Veydal, who lived in an island kingdom in the middle of the Gugru Sea, volunteered to resolve the situation. He wanted to apologize to Leviathan and try to discuss with him. However, his first mate was too eager to fight and attacked the sea serpent before the order was given, which caused Leviathan to rampage. Forced to defend his men, Veydal offered his life to Leviathan in return for theirs. The rest of his crew fled, including the first mate. Veydal was last seen falling into the sea in fierce combat with the serpent. Upon returning home, Veydal's first mate claimed the victory as his own. However, the next day, Leviathan's body washed ashore, with Veydal's sword planted in his skull. The serpent wished to honor the memory of the brave warrior and show the truth to his kinsmen, in a dying effort. Altana, moved by Leviathan's gesture and Veydal's courage, called them both to the heavens. She transformed Leviathan into the Celestial Avatar of Water. Veydal is the name of the brightest, dark-blue colored star of the Leviathan constellation. Leviathan is also the name of a Server in Final Fantasy XI. Abilities ''Final Fantasy XII Although Leviathan itself does not make an appearance in the game, the ''Dreadnought Leviathan is the name of an airship, and serves a role in the major storyline. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Leviathan is the rank 3 Physical Water summon in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. He is fought in Mission 58: Serpent's Rage, which takes place at Oghu, the Veiled Isle. His normal attack is Barracuda Dive, in which he swings his tail to attack all enemies in a small radius around him. Leviathan's special attack, Tidal Wave, deals massive water damage to all enemies in front of him. In addition, the airship Dreadnought Leviathan in the time of Final Fantasy XII has been rebuilt, bearing its predecessor's name, now under the ownership of Queen Ashe. The ship Leviathan serves as the Galbana's gateway between Lemurés and Ivalice. ''Final Fantasy XIII Although not an Eidolon in the game, the Leviathan Plaza is the name of an area on Cocoon, in the city of Eden, past the Siren Park. Concept artwork for Leviathan exists, indicating Leviathan was considered as one of the Eidolons to appear in ''Final Fantasy XIII. The concept art shows people walking inside Leviathan's body, suggesting he may have been considered as another form of amusement in Nautilus, like Ifrit or Carbuncle. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Leviathan is mentioned in Captain Cryptic's Confounding Quiz as a Cocoon fal'Cie responsible for purifying the water. Final Fantasy XIV Leviathan is seen right at the beginning of the Limsa Lominsa main quest, attacking the player ship. Not much is known about him, only that he is a legendary serpent. His design seems to have been changed slightly on the artwork revealed for the 2.0 reboot of the game. He's most likely the Primal of the Sahagin. Final Fantasy Tactics Leviathan can be learned with 850 job points. Summoning it costs 48 MP and it unleashes Tidal Wave, a water-elemental attack that hits all foes in a large area. It has a speed of 15. Leviathan has a 40% chance of randomly being learned in battle by a Summoner who has not yet learned it and is not KO'd by it, or absorbs at least 1 HP worth of damage. Nullifying the damage does not count. In the PlayStation version, when summoned, the summoner will sometimes say, "Sea fang, attack with water's power! Leviathan!" Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Leviathan appears as a minor antagonist in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light as a servant of Chaos. Leviathan's appearance in the game is extremely different from the main series, as he appears as a squid-like creature with six serpents for tentacles. Before the events of the game, Leviathan began to cause trouble in Liberte around the time of Glassworks Fair. Around this time Leviathan had sent his minions to make Captain Drake and his crew attack the city to steal all of the objects in Liberte's town hall. The Captain Drake and his crew stole Pione's vase with Lilibelle inside and the Rusty Compass. After the Rusty Compass was stolen, the Cetus was forced into an eternal slumber and city of Liberte was overrun by Leviathan's minions. After being sent into the past, the party travels to Liberte a day before the events of the Glassworks Fair and help Pione by bringing Lilibelle for his vase. The next day, the party finds out that Captain Drake and his crew robbed the city of the artwork and kidnapped both Pione and Lilibelle. The party travels to the Pirate Hideout and discover that Captain Drake was being manipulated by Leviathan's minion. The party defeats the Sea Devil and free Pione and Lilibelle. Captain Drake apologizes for his actions and gives the party the Rusty Compass. The party returns to Liberte and resurrect the Cetus. The party then takes the Cetus to the east and encounter Leviathan. The party defeats Leviathan and brings peace to Liberte. Later, Leviathan is revived within the Star Chamber, but it is defeated once more. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Leviathan is a summon in ''Dissidia. When summoned, he uses Tsunami, which repeatedly washes away Bravery Points during a certain period of time from the summoner's opponent. Like some summons in Dissidia, Leviathan can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons it immediately when the summoner suffers a break, decreasing his\her opponent's Bravery by periods of 20 and shows its Final Fantasy VIII artwork, and manually, where the summoner's opponent Bravery is decreased by periods of 40 and its Final Fantasy V artwork appears. Leviathan's auto version is obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey V storyline and its manual version is obtained in the second stage of the Destiny Odyssey V storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Leviathan returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. His auto version is now found in Chapter Five: Entrusted Power of Scenario 013. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 50 KP. ''Chocobo Racing Leviathan appears as a scenery element in the Fantasia track, with the same look as in the ''Chocobo Mysterious Dungeon Series. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Leviathan appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Leviathan appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as a secret boss. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Leviathan is a water element, and he has six cards under his name. He is also the guardian of the Water Crystal. He appears in the story The Boy Who Cried Leviathan. Final Fantasy: Unlimited A Leviathan-like creature called the "Kigen Dragon" is the most powerful of the Kigen Arts. Lisa masters it by using most of her spirit energy to create it. Though it is normally used as a last resort, due to its very risky nature of almost killing the summoner, Wonderland's physics ensure Lisa's survival, though she loses consciousness for awhile after summoning. Cards Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Leviathan is the guardian beast of the Water Oracle, Meja. He is a boss in the Water Shrine. When summoned, Leviathan will use Tsunami on enemies within a three-grid radius and an added Confusion effect. Other appearances Itadaki Street Portable Leviathan appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. ''Lord of Vermilion Leviathan is one of the creatures summoned in this Japanese arcade-based Square Enix card game. It was designed by Yousuke Aiba. It returns in the ''Lord of Vermilion sequel, Lord of Vermilion II. ''Kingdom Hearts The Leviathan is a Gummi Ship model piloted by the Heartless between Neverland and Hollow Bastion. Its blueprint can be obtained by Sora, allowing him to rebuild his own Gummi Ship as a Leviathan. ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Roxas's Keyblade, with the Nimble Gear equipped, is named Leviathan. Merchandise Three collectible figurines of Leviathan have been released. The first was released in 1999 as part of the Transcendent Artists Collection: Final Fantasy VIII and it is a cold cast statue featuring Leviathan along with Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt. Final Fantasy VII's version of Leviathan has appeared as part of the Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 1 series of figures, and the Final Fantasy IX's Leviathan has been released under the Final Fantasy Master Creatures collection's first series as well. Etymology Leviathan ( לִוְיָתָן or לווייתן Liwyāthān "coiled") is a violent sea creature that is referred to in the as well as the and some other ancient Jewish texts. During the golden age of seafaring, the term Leviathan became synonymous with any large sea creature, sometimes describing s. Bible scholars interpreted Leviathan to be either a demonic sea creature and an enemy of God. The Talmud and other ancient Jewish sources refer to Leviathan more specifically as a sea serpent, sometimes with multiple heads capable of breathing fire, that was made on the fifth day of Creation. It is said that during the end of days, God will make tents, or sukkah, out of the skin of Leviathan for the righteous to live in. Some have speculated that Leviathan was based on a real animal, the most popular theory being the . Leviathan is also one of the of associated with the deadly sin Envy and Hell's gatekeeper in . In some cultures it is believed that Leviathan lives at the bottom of Mariana Trench. References de:Leviathan es:Leviatán it:Leviatano pl:Leviathan Category:Final Fantasy III Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy IV Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy V Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Fal'Cie Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Kings Category:Primals